End of Cycle
by kiwi4me
Summary: Sometimes, if she listens hard enough, she could hear his voice.


**End of the Cycle**

By kiwi4me

Summary: _Sometimes, if she listens hard enough, she could hear his voice. The whispers of love would always make her happy and sad all at once. She only wants to hold him once more. Hold onto the hope and love he had given to her and she to him. _

* * *

_**Winners of the Polling:**_

_**First Place: Naruto and Ino (All I Need is Patience)**_

_**Second Place: Neji and Ino (I Will Accommodate For You)**_

_**Third Place: Sasuke and Ino (End of Cycle)**_

**_Thank you all for voting! I appreciate it very much! Now on to the story~_**

* * *

It was always the same.

She didn't like it, but there really wasn't much for her to complain with. This was how it has to be. She could feel the rumbling in her chest that tickled up her heart and touched her nose. She held the tears threatening to fall as she walked to the window. She let the breeze danced through her room as she closed her eyes. Inhaling the night air, she could feel the coldness surrounding her lungs. Letting out a low sigh, she opened those eyes that held all the emotions he loved. Closing the window, she headed to her bed where she slid in. Pulling the covers over her, she continued to reminisce on the days they spent together.

"_Ino," his voice made her stir._

_She tried to open her tired eyes, but it was too heavy._

"_Ino," his voice was softer this time and she felt like she was going to cry at any moment._

_She reached her hand hoping to feel his warmth, but she touched only air. She wanted to call out his name, but that proved useless as well. She was rubbing her eyes, trying to pry them open._

"_Ino," his voice was so close that she could feel his breath against her face._

Then, her eyes flew open.

She would wake up to a cold bed. Her eyes would close again wishing for her dreams to envelope her with hopes. But they never do. Getting up, she took a shower that would momentarily warm her cold heart. Heading out into the morning air, she could see people holding hands as they walked by. Looking down at her hand, she found the emptiness even more unbearable.

Closing her hand, she could only look into her memory where his hand wrapped around hers. Entangling fingers, she would feel the warmth in them, but there was nothing. He wasn't there.

She misses him so much that sometimes she feels like she is dreaming and is trying her hardest to break free from this nightmare without him. She ignored the sting against her eyes as she blinked the pain away. She ended up where he confessed. The day he finally gave in and told her everything; told her she was everything he tried to avoid but couldn't anymore. He loves her.

She laughed at that thought.

Sometimes, if she listens hard enough, she could hear his voice. The whispers of love would always make her happy and sad all at once. She only wants to hold him once more. Hold onto the hope and love he had given to her and she to him.

She sometimes hates herself for feeling this way. She shouldn't be so gloomy without him here. She had fought hard to be the independent woman she is today. She is a kunoichi after all. She tried her best, that was sure, but she could only try so much before she fell deeper into the pit of despair. She was happy though. She had friends, she had a family, but she didn't have him.

She let out a deep sigh as a frown graced her features. It's been so long since she had seen him.

_Too long,_ she thought sadly bracing herself against the strength of the tree.

"Ino," she heard his voice and she couldn't help looking.

There she saw him with his dark hair and evenly dark eyes. He walked over to her and she found herself speechless all over again. How he was able to do that, she didn't know and she didn't care. She missed it, but she missed him more.

"Sasuke," she whispered as her hand reached to touch him hoping he was not a fragment of her imagination.

She touched skin.

She could feel his warmth seeping into her cold fingers and she felt her lips split into a smile. Her arm wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself against him. She nuzzled against the curve of his neck as tears welled up at the corner of her eyes.

"I missed you," she managed to say as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too," he replied inhaling her scent as his hand rubbed her soothingly.

She laughed gently at that confession before pulling apart and staring at him with all the love she could possess. Leaning forward, she kissed him relishing in the warmth of his body. He kissed back pulling her closer against him. Her tears fell dampening his cheek, but he didn't mind. He never minded her.

When they pulled apart, she smiled.

"You were gone for so long," she said softly.

"I know," he placed his forehead against hers, "… I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, but closed her eyes taking in his scent and the sound of his heartbeat. She cried for him. When it was announced that he was to be killed, she cried. How could they kill someone she loves? She was saddened, angry, and hurt. Yet, she had faith. She had faith that Naruto would bring him back to his home, to her.

At one point, she hated him. She hated the fact he left her alone knowing how much she loves him. After the confession, not too long and he took off without a glance back at what he was leaving behind. It made her hateful and she really thought she didn't love him anymore, but she still does. It was inevitable, she figured.

She and he were like cloud and rain. Always near and always close.

"So Naruto finally brought you back," she said softly pulling away from his warmth.

"Yes," he nodded not loosening his hold.

"I wished I would've seen you," she admitted sadly, "… when I'm out on missions and during the war," she touched his face, "… I wished I would've seen you again."

"No," he touched her hand against his face, "… you would hate me more."

"Sasuke," she frowned a bit, "… you didn't want to see me?" she had a bit of anger withheld and he noticed.

"I fought your friends," he looked away before looking back into her eyes, "… I almost killed Naruto and Sakura; I didn't want you to see me that way."

_I didn't want to hurt you too,_ she read it so clearly in his eyes that she felt the anger in her disappear.

"I wished I could've changed your mind," she whispers softly removing her touch.

_I didn't want to let you go,_ he smiled a little from that honest confession.

"Ino," he kissed her forehead, "… thank you."

"Sasuke," she smiled and continued once she caught his eyes, "… are you staying for good?"

_Don't leave me again._

"Yes," he chuckled softly taking her lips, "… I'm home."

_I love you._

"I'm glad," she kissed him once more before embracing him, "… very glad."

_I always love you. Always will._

-o-o-

A few days later, Sasuke and Ino were seen talking and giving intimate touches to one another. Naruto, being the bravest to question the two received a punch in the face from an angry Ino when he asked if they were doing the naughty. When the blonde male returned to the rest of the group awaiting a response, he said there was nothing going on between the ex-traitor and Konoha's flower.

"After all," he explained, "… it's not like they are doing it or anything…"

This statement just earned him an earful and a few punches to add to his thick skull.


End file.
